Solo Operation
by Foreshadow-of-Dusk
Summary: Classified as a 'low risk' task, Kasahara is sent by Dojou to Nagano to collect a book slated for collection by the Media Improvement agency. However once she arrives it's clear this book is not what she thought and suddenly this 'low risk' mission is anything but as bullets fly and blood flows.


Feet kicking up mud, Kasahara forced her lean muscled legs to stretch further, quicker, faster, _running_.

Twisting to avoid one tree she was confronted with another with low branches and height roots. Simultaneously jumping and ducking the task force member didn't have the energy to even smile to her success. They were too close.

The frigid night air caused pain with every gasped inhalation and the full moon's light was barely able to penetrate through the dense branches overhead. The forest life seemed to have fled as no animal could be heard rustling above or below, no birds called their mates in warning or greeting. No, they were too smart, he animals were all hiding from the dangerous lumbering creatures that dashed through their homes chasing a girl with a small pack strapped firmly to her back.

Slipping on the mud beneath her, Kasahara automatically flung out her arms to try to break her fall. Scrabbling around she managed to catch a tree trunk in time to stop herself falling completely, but not that her knee was saved. A small intake if breath was all the acknowledgement she gave for the injury; she was too pumped up with a volatile cocktail of adrenaline, panic and determination to take much notice.

Hauling her shaking limbs onwards she could only pray she could outrun them. She would _not_ give over the book strapped to her back! It was handwritten and thus the only copy in existence, if the Media Improvement agency got hold of it no one would ever be able to read it again. If that happened the public wouldn't be able to find out –

'_Focus!'_

Closing her eyes to shake her head into concentrating past the fog of exhaustion proved to be her saving grace. In her current state the blood rushed through her body blocking out any external sounds that may have given away her pursuers and with her eyes shut she couldn't see the ground for that brief moment.

Therefore the crack of the old rifle shocked her into full awareness so she was able to fully appreciate the scorching burning sensation that suddenly made itself known as she fell forward down the shallow ravine.

The marksman had been aiming for her heart. Luckily her loss of sight resulted in her tripping so instead of hitting the vital organ the lead shot passed through her shoulder.

A cry of pain tore free from Kasahara as her left shoulder was pitched forward, falling, rolling, tumbling. Her exposed face catching what felt like every thorn as she finally rolled to a stop. Lying there panting the girl could scarce draw another ragged breath as each felt like ice rakes clawing at her throat, her chest felt painfully tight, like it were bound in a corset.

Finally able to hear shouting voices behind, her weary body spiked her mind with another shot of adrenaline that incensed her look around desperately for somewhere to hide. She hadn't the energy to run any further.

'_Please help me Instructor Dojou…'_ came unbidden into her mind before she ruthlessly squashed the thought. _'He trusted me with this and I will complete it!'_ With that belief planted firmly in mind she was rewarded with the sight of a small space beneath some tree roots on the side of the dip she'd fallen into. Perfect.

But before that she crawled to the opposite side of the dip keeping low so as to avoid being seen by the pursuers who were, by now, walking, confident they had brought down their prey. Bringing her hand to her injured shoulder she fought the wave of nausea that rolled over her as she tried to smear as much of blood as possible on the flora. Hopefully the blood trail that led from one end of the ravine to the other would convince those catching up that she had carried on running.

Kasahara noticed absently that her vision was fading quickly around the edges and her sight was being reduced to a small tunnel. _'That can't be good…'_ she mused to herself as she squashed her 170cm frame into the cramped space, thankful it was night and she was in her dark camouflage gear.

Curled up in from sight in the hole the mud pressed to her cheek and cradling her helmet clad head felt like a mother's soft hold; safe, warm comforting. The slowing of her thudding heart lulled her further from reality as her powerful muscles all began to relax and unwind.

As she succumbed to exhaustion her last thoughts were not of not being found, or of trying to stop the bleeding they were:

'_I'm sorry I didn't get away completely Instructor Dojou. I tried my best… I hope it was good enough… I don't want to disappoint you…'_


End file.
